Who's da New King of Hell?
|Next="Really Sad Devil Guy" }}"Who's da New King of Hell?" is the tenth and final episode of the fourth season of . Summary With murderous demons on the loose in Los Angeles, it's up to Lucifer to rein in the chaos and protect the people he most cares about. Plot Lucifer is happy again, while Maze searches for Kinley. Amenadiel tries to bring Charlie to Heaven, but the baby monitor will alarm if he does; Lucifer tells Linda he's cured, but she isn't sure. Looking into the murder of DJ 'Holla Bae' the only clue is a livestream of him being stabbed, the main suspect is rapper 'Monopolize'. Meanwhile, The demon Dromos in Kinley's body, killed Holla so another demon could use his body. After interviewing 'Monopolize', Chloe finds a social media post of Kinley and Holla entering a church, but finds Maze tracking Kinley; she realizes the situation and updates Chloe. At Lux, demons Dromos and Squee greet Lucifer, telling Lucifer they came to bring him back to Hell. Lucifer refuses to go, and angry Dromos already broke his order of no possessions, tells him to go back. After mentioning Charlie, Dromos has another demon kidnap the baby to be the new King of Hell under their tutelage. Lucifer and company pull together to find Charlie, and after some reflection, Ella regains her faith and convinces Dan to let go of his anger. Finding Dromos, Eve is appalled by his change of plans, and goes to Lucifer; confessing her fault in all this. With the help of Eve and Chloe guiding them, Lucifer, Amenadiel and Maze launch a rescue mission for Charlie. After Chloe falls into trouble, Lucifer is forced to assume his full demonic form to order the demons back to Hell. Having recovered his son, Amenadiel decides to raise him on Earth with Linda. Eve subsequently departs to find herself. Chloe finally accepts Lucifer fully even after seeing Lucifer at his most monstrous and the two admit their love for each other. However, Lucifer realizes that Kinley's prophecy was right and that Chloe was always his true first love, not Eve. To protect everyone, Lucifer chooses to return to Hell. After sharing a kiss with Chloe, Lucifer, who has regained his original Angel Wings, flies back to his throne in Hell, leaving Chloe heartbroken. The episode ends with Lucifer sitting in the throne of Hell as he solemnly accepts that he will forever be in Hell to keep the Demons contained, isolated from all those he had grown to love on Earth. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Inbar Lavi as Eve * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring To be added Co-Starring To be added Trivia Gallery Lucifer_Devil_Form_Season_4_Finale.png|The King of Hell sends the demons back to Hell. 410-Lucifer on his throne.jpg Lucifer on his throne.png 410-Lucifer rules Hell again.jpg 410-Hell.jpg Videos Links References